deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Online Mode
DOA Online is a gameplay mode first available in Dead or Alive Ultimate. As the name suggests, this mode allows players to fight against others via an internet connection. Dead or Alive Ultimate Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate There are six types of matches that up to eight players at a time can take part in: * Winner-Stays - Challenge DOA Online opponents to One-on-One fights. The winner stays to fight the next opponent. * Tournament - Create your own DOA Online Tournaments. Winners advance to the next round until one fighter is declared the Champion. Champions of tournaments are rewarded with points based on the number of participants fighting in the tournament. * Team Battle - Challenge DOA Online opponents in Tag-Team style battles. The winning player's Tag-Team fighters are the champions. * Survival - Use one life to fight against an onslaught of online opponents until your health is completely depleted. After each battle that you win, some of your health will be restored. * Loser-Stays - The Opposite of Winner-Stays. Challenge DOA Online to One-on-One fights. The loser stays to fight the next opponent. * Kumite - A non-stop brawl in which, win or lose, the Champion continues to fight all challengers until he or she quits. Note! - As of April 15, 2010, Xbox Live service for the original Xbox console has been terminated, meaning players will no longer be able to use the online feature for this title. Dead or Alive 4 The following six types of matches are available in Dead or Alive 4's Online Mode. The Survival and Team Battle matches features One-on-One battles only, while the other types of matches feature one on one and tag battles. Types of Matches There are six types of matches that up to sixteen players at a time can take part in: *'Winner-Stays' - Two players fight at a time. The winning player becomes the champion and stays on for the next fight. *'Loser-Stays' - The opposite of Winner-Stays, with the losing player staying moving onto the next match. *'Tournament' - Fight in a tournament. The winning player is awarded bonus points based on the number of opponents they have defeated. *'Survival' - The champion takes on all other players, and aims to defeat the most opponents. Collecting items increases health. *'Team Battle' - Players split into two teams and fight in a team battle. The first team to have all of their member Knocked Out loses. *'Kumite' - Regardless of whether they win or lose the fight, the champion stays to fight the next opponent. Zack's Shop Zack's Shop is a "store" which allows the player to purchase accessories to customize their avatar, furniture for their lobby, and costumes for their playable characters which they have yet to unlock during off-line gameplay. These items can be bought with a type of currency called Zack Dollars, which can be earned through playing online matches. The more successful you are, the more Zack Dollars you earn. The shop itself is simply a menu on left-hand side of the screen, with a window on the right showing the interior of Zack's Shop. Niki, in a chibi-avatar form, is also in the window, acting as a shop assistant. Her dialogue is visible at the bottom of the screen, below a box showing the player's current total of Zack Dollars. Dead or Alive: Dimensions Internet Play allows the player to compete in online battles. The player has a choice to fight against Friends, or Anyone in their Region or Worldwide. Anyone (Region/World) The Player can fight a random player from their region or worldwide in a one on one battle and select the number of rounds from Any, 2 Rounds, or 3 Rounds. Friends The player has the choice to search for a lobby to play against a friend in or create a lobby. The player that created a lobby can control whether to fight in a verses match or a tag challenge match. * Verses Match - Both players engage in a one on one battle. * Tag Challenge Match - Both players team up and engage in battles against AI controlled oppenents from Tag Challenge Mode. Dead or Alive 5 Category:Gameplay